Fireflies
by freakin'cute'blonde
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are best friends, they go to the same school and spends all their time together. The only problem is Narutos father, who is very demanding and harsh. When a tragedy happens he runs away.One day he gets a phonecall to get back home. Returning to a dark past is never easy. AU. Maybe some boyxboy. Sasuke and Naruto will be friends, nothing else.!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again. Yes I know it's a long time ago, I'm so sorry! I was finally finished with my project, but then I had to go on a 3 week trip with my school to Italy, which I have just come home from. I'm finishing school in about little over a month from now, so hopefully I will have a lot of time on my hands. I will be much better to update from now on.

I have not changed the story, only made it better :P I will continue the others story too, but this will be my main one. Just give me a little time =D

**Warning: Complete AU!** **Slight yaoi boyxboy, Sasuke and Naruto will only be friends in this, sorry . Will probably turn M in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.**

**I'm open for constructive criticism, comments and reviews are welcome. Flames will be used to keep me warm at nights.**

OoOooOoOo

Chapter one

The meaning of firefly is of course light, illumination and things like that. But this creature stays pretty mysterious. The reason is that it doesn't look very different than any other insect. But it's only during the day. Because it's at night, all its symbolic meaning is born.

The amazing thing about this symbol is that the firefly can represent an exceptional human being. Why? Because the firefly is shining from the inside out, just like if it was liberating its interior beauty. It's the same with humans. External beauty is nothing without internal beauty that can make a person shine.

What about the symbol of hope. Hope is like a strand of light when someone feels like there's no issue and feels in the complete darkness. Then a strand of light appears, and we come back to life, and begin to hope again.

Guidance is also one of the symbols that fireflies represent. The natural instinct of a being is to follow the light instead of getting lost in the night. And it's true that when you're walking at night and you suddenly see a firefly, your natural reflex is to follow it, because it is fascinating, and because it looks like it's guiding us towards the right path.

The rain was falling down hard. Two people ran over the campus ground, finding shelter under a roof, both completely drenched. Panting from their run they began to dry their clothes by squeezing the water out. Trying to get more water off, one of the two shake like a dog, the other groaned, him being the receiver of the water.

"Seriously, dobe" The dark haired teen groaned.

The other one with bright blonde hair only sendt him a small smile. Sitting down on the bench the two boys waited for the rain to stop. It was in mid-May so it wasn't cold with the summer breeze gently blowing.

"So who are you going to take to the yearly summer dance?" Naruto asked, trying to set up a conversation, receiving only a dark glare.

"Kill me for trying to be friendly" Naruto said giving up on communicating with the raven. The summer spring dance was a taboo around Sasuke; all the girls wanted him to invite them. He had tried everything to make them go away; sending them evil glares, talking harsh to them, even trying ignoring them totally, trying being the keyword. But it only made them crazier about him. Him being the mysterious, silent "save me kinda" guy. Most of the girls at school fancied after him. It wasn't that Naruto was unpopular, not at all; he too had his own fan girl group, but not as big as Sasuke's, of course.

Sasuke and Naruto had first met in elementary school, and had been best friends since middle school. First people saw them as enemies, as to how they always ended up in a fight. But after some years they became inseparable. They were always together you never saw one without the other. Mostly they stayed at Narutos place, people would even say they believed Sasuke to live there. Narutos mother had immediately taken a liking to Sasuke, and had adopted him like her own son. But for the past few weeks Sasuke hadn't been at the Uzumaki household. Narutos father didn't like Sasuke like the rest of the family, and lately he had been stressed with work. Naruto had told him it was best to stay away from him, when he was like that. Naruto wasn't allowed to hang out after school either, strictly ordered to go straight home.

"It looks like the rain has stopped, I better get home before it gets too late" The blonde said somewhat of a frown on his face. It was gone as soon as it had appeared. Sasuke and Naruto lived in each side of the city, Sasuke living more on the rich side and Naruto more on the poor. But it kept them not from being friends.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke" he smiled, waving to his friend. Turning around he ran home, soon he disappeared around a corner.

When he saw the form of his friend disappear, he too turned around and leaved for his home. Not knowing that the next couple of months would change both of their lives forever.

Sasuke and Naruto would always meet halfway to school, and then walk the rest together. But this morning Naruto never showed up, Sasuke thinking naruto was late just went to school to wait for him there. When he got there he put down his back at his desk. Trying to find out if Naruto maybe had met earlier than him he looked around, but there was no trace of Naruto anywhere. Hearing a loud laugh coming from the hallway, he recognized it as the class clown number two, the first one being Naruto, and Narutos best friend, apart from Sasuke of course, Kiba. He went out in the hallway to see if Naruto had gone with him to school. Again there was no trace of Naruto anywhere.

Now Sasuke was worried. After Naruto's father had begun to act so weird, Sasuke had become more protective over his blonde friend. Going into the classroom again he walked to his desk to search for his cellphone, to check for any messages from Naruto. Maybe he had just overslept or he had got a cold from being too long in the rain the day before. But when he came to his desk he saw two people sit there. One being a particular annoying girl, who had followed Sasuske around for years, hoping for his affection to someday change to her. The other one had, like Sasuke, grown up with Naruto. At first she had, had a mild crush on their blue eyed friend, but in the years it had become a brotherly love. They had tried starting dating in the beginning, but they quickly found out it wouldn't work, and now they were all friends.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I tried to tell her that you aren't interested" Sakura said while she sent Sasuke an apologizing look. It wasn't like he liked Sakura but she was pretty cool for a girl, and plus Naruto liked her, so she couldn't be that bad.

"Shut up, Sakura" the other girl snapped at her friend. "Good morning Sasuke" she directed her gaze from her friend to him. She sent him a blinding smile.

"Good morning Ino" he said, concentrating more on finding his phone than on her. Seeing this made her frown. Huffing she jumped off his desk and made her way to a group of people in the back of the class.

"Hey Sasuke where is Naruto?" Sakura said realizing their loud blonde friend wasn't anywhere to see.

"I don't know he hasn't texted me, so I guess he overslept or something" he answered after looking at his cellphone. There was no new messages.

"I'm sure there is nothing wrong, he will probably show up during the day, wait and see" she assured her friend. As the teacher walked in everyone got to their seats.

Sasuke just wanted this day over with so he could find out what had happened to Naruto. Moving his concentration to the desk, the teacher had begun row call.

When he came to Naruto he stopped in track and looked up when there was no answer. "Uzumaki Naruto..." "Naruto.. is Naruto here?"

Everybody looked around in the classroom. Everybody looked at the empty chair of one uzumaki Naruto's seat.

"Sasuke, do you know where he is?" He only shaked his head no in answer. "Hm, that's weird, he's usually always here." The teacher continued. The whole school day went by with no appearance of the blonde. Sasuked decided that after school he would go by Naruto's house, to hell with his father.

Naruto lived some distance away from the school, so it took some time to go there. It had been some time since Sasuke had been at Naruto's home. It still looked the same as always, it was a blue two story building with white windows. There was a small porch at the front, with a small porch steps. Naruto's mom had a small garden behind the house where she grew all sorts of plants. He and Naruto used to help her out when they were smaller.

Going up the steps, he stood before the dark wooden door. Knocking a few times he waited for someone to answer. Not waiting long the door was flung open with such strength, for a second Sasuke thought it was Naruto's father. Looking closer he saw that it was Naruto, glancing around nervously.

"Hey Sasuke what are you doing here" his arm behind his head scratching. While he smiled at his raven haired friend.

"You weren't in school, and you didn't text me." Naruto's hand stopped and he looked wide eyed at his friend.

"I didn't? I must have forgotten it. I didn't feel well this morning, probably just a cold from yesterday. Noticing only now that the blonde stood in his sleep wear.

"I have your homework to" Sasuke said, reaching his hand out to Naruto, a stack of papers in it.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke" he said with a sarcastic voice and a roll with his eyes. "You're always looking out for me."

"Of course I am, or no one would" both smiled awkwardly at the truth in the joke.

"I will see you tomorrow, Sasuke, and thanks for the homework, I really do appreciate it" with that he said goodbye and closed the door.

The next day, Naruto did come to school. Only he wasn't his usefully self. He was cheerful and loud, but there was something about his smile that was almost strained. And no one was allowed to touch him, as if he had a bruise or something that hurt. And it seemed that it was only Sasuke who noticed the big change. In addition to that everything was how it always was. . It wasn't until later on, Sasuke found out Naruto had been grounded that day.

A whole month went by normally with Sasuke and Naruto hanging out in school every day, until Naruto had to go home. It wasn't until Naruto didn't show up for two whole days, that Sasuke got worried again. Even when Sasuke tried texting him, he didn't get an answer. Eventually Sasuke got tired of it all. He would get to the bottom of the case. So that night Sasuke silently slipped out of his bedroom window, and made his way to his friend's house.

Sasuke crawled up in the tree by Naruto's house, where a Long Branch lead to Naruto's bedroom window. He looked inside the window, when he sat on the branch.

He tried tapping on the window to get Naruto to open up. But the room still stayed black, except a little stripe of light deep in the room. Having learned it from his brother Sasuke picked the locks on the window. In Sasukes opinion this was an emergency situation, he had to find Naruto and see that everything was alright.

Crawling inside the room he searched for anything indicating that there was a person in there. Finding none he continued towards the light. The only light in the room came from the small crack under the bathroom door. He knocked on the door and called out "Naruto." He waited a couple of minutes, when there didn't come an answer he opened the door. In Hindsight, he wished he never had.

TBC

There will be lots of different Pairings, I'm sorry if anyone doesn't like one of them. Sasuke and Naruto will only stay friends. This is a SasuNaru friendship story. Even though I love them as a couple.

I'm working hard on the next chapters and hope too get them up the next few hours :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is enjoy :3

A place in New York in an apartment, an alarm clock went on with a loud beeping noise. A lazy tanned hand slowly rose and turned it off. The owner of the hand groans and turns around. Sky blue eyes open behind once before closed eyelids, they open to a big view over the city of New York from a big penthouse window.

Rolling over so he lays on his stomach, he groans as he looks at the clock. Stretching his arms he climbs out of bed. Yawning and scratching his head, with wild blonde locks, he goes to the bathroom to freshen up.

A half hour later, the young man runs around in his apartment. Already being late, and with 15 minutes travel to the office where he has a meeting with his publisher, he surely will not make it in time. When he is just about to leave out of the door, his home phone begins ringing. Stopping in the middle of the door, he contemplates if he should take it or not. All of his friends know to call his cellphone, as they know he isn't home a lot, so it has to be either someone who he doesn't know well or someone with wrong number. Deciding that he is already late, and it probably won't hurt much if he comes in a little later. He closes the door behind him, and goes over to the phone. Picking up the receiver he holds it to his ear.

"Naruto" a raspy voice says.

"Sakura?" he asks surprised. His grip on the receiver hardens. He hasn't heard that voice in over 4 years.

"Yes it's me" a slight happiness at being recognized. "Long time, hu?"

"Yes it's" remembering back he gets a far out look in his eyes.

Breaking the silence, Sakura clears her throat. And with a serious voice says "something has happened"

"What do you mean?" feeling his blood turn to ice, it can't be…

"Naruto, your father has been in an accident, please come home."

"Wh.. ?" Frozen in place he almost can't get any words out. Still feeling his heart doing a jump, at hearing it isn't _him._

"You need to come down here" she tries.

"Sakura you know I can't, I left to many bad things there." He says apologetic. He really did miss the people he had left behind, but he can't face them yet.

"I know, I just thought you should know." Everything got quiet after that.

"How is he?" He asks after some minutes, not referring to his father.

Sakura quickly catching on answers him" he's fine, it took him some time to get over. He's got two little girls." Naruto smiles into the phone. "I bet he does"

"Well I gotta run Naruto, nice talking to you" he can hear somebody talk in the background.

"Yes, you too Sakura" when he takes the receiver away from his ear, he can hear Sakura talk again.

"What, did you say something?"

"It wasn't your fault, Naruto" Sakura says quietly. Is what he hears before he disconnects the line.

He feels a hollow feeling inside from Sakuras last words, and his throat squeezes together painfully.

Letting everything he just found out sink in, he decides to call in sick. He can work from home anyway, even if he knows he probably won't do much.

Later that night he lies awake looking up in the ceiling, not a touch of sleep in him. He thinks about what he has found out earlier. He can't go back, he has left to many people hurt there. And he can still remember the screams and the pain after that night. He knows that he cannot go back, so why is there something within him that tells him to take that chance. He doesn't want to return. He is afraid of who he will become if he returns. He is afraid of remembering. Eventually he fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up with new found energy, overnight he had decided that he will go down there, and take up his fears. Quickly he checks the internet for a flight ticket, he buys it and prints it out. Before he can change his mind again. Holding the still warm paper from the copy machine, he lets out a sigh.

With shaking hands he collects his stuff in a bag. He will take the flight tonight so he will be there around midday the day after. Deciding to use his last hours productive, he calls his publisher to tell her he will take some time off to work on his book. When she doesn't take it, he just leaves her a voice mail. He knows he lied about taking time off for his book, but he doesn't need anyone to worry about him.

The next thing he needs to do, which he dreads the most, is to call the people he will soon meet, to announce his arrival. Letting a breath out he picks up the receiver, hoping the number is still the same, he presses it in. Waiting in anxiety for somebody to pick up on the other side, his heart went faster and faster with each blip from the phone.

"Hello"

Sasuke has, had a fairly normal day until he hears the phone ring. As no one else is home to answer it, he sighs and goes to get it. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming" he calls, even though he knows the phone won't stop calling for that reason. "Hello" he says into the receiver. "Who answers a phone like that?" an annoyed voice says. Sasuke feels like someone has kicked him in the stomach. It can't be him, but that voice, it can't be any but him. "Helloo" the voice says again impatiently. "Yes hello" getting his composure back.

"This is a little bit awkward, but if you know a girl named Sakura, she knows my dad who's in the hospital, can you tell her I will come down there tomorrow?." It is him. "Yes of course."

"Thanks dude" with that he hangs up. Sasuke in a daze of shock, keeps the receiver in his hand, he looks out into nothingness. His brain trying to find out what had just taken place. He hears the front door open, but ignores it, standing still in his place.

"Hey what are you doing?" A voice calls; it's his and Naruto's old teacher, Kakashi. Minato, Naruto's father, had been like a second father for Kakashi, when his own father had died.

"Hey Sasuke, is something wrong, who are you talking too?" his voice becoming slightly worried, when the man in front of him shows no sign of recognition. "Naruto" Sasuke says.

"Naruto, what about him?" Kakashi asks confused. They hadn't seen that boy for over 4 years.

"He called, he's coming here" Sasuke says turning to his teacher, surprising himself over his calm voice.

"Here, when?" Kakashi asks genuinely surprised. He didn't expect him to come here, after what had happened. Everyone can understand that. Except maybe the man in front of him, Kaksashi knew it wasn't that Sasuke wanted Naruto to hurt, but he can see what pain it has inflicted on the young raven over the years, that Naruto had left.

"Tomorrow" Sasuke says feeling hollow. He turns around to leave up the stairs.

"What a big surprise" Kakashi said grinning. "What interesting turn of plans" he whispers to himself looking after the retreating raven haired.

:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:,:

The next day Sasuke stands waiting in the house's kitchen. Today he will meet with his old friend. He doesn't know what to expect. What shall he say first? Shall he be angry or happy? Can he even look his old friend in the eye? All these questions swim through his head, making him feel dizzy.

"You don't have to worry so much, one hug, and you two are back to being best friends, wait and see" Kakashi said behind him reassuringly. And even though Sasuke wants to believe that, he doesn't think it will be that easy.

Hearing a car drive up the drive way, his heart begins beating louder.

"Ha ha, Hey buddy" That voice, it was **his. **Sasuke guessing he has met his old dog.

Hearing the steps on the small stone stairs, he begins counting down the seconds till he will see him. 3...2...1 the door opens and he sucks in a breath. The person stepping in with a bag in his arms is...

TBC


End file.
